Dragon Tamer
The Dragon Tamer is a new tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7. It rides a dragon that breaths fireballs at bloons as fast as a Heli Pilot fires darts. Its fireballs have two pierce each. The dragon is a flying tower similar to the Heli Pilot that can be controlled via mouse/tap, locked in place, or set to patrol the track. Its base is a leather pad with an emblem of a sword and shield on it. It flies 10% faster then a Heli Pilot. Upgrades 1/x/x - Fireballs Fireballs can now burn up to five bloons at a time and deal two layers of damage. ($900) 2/x/x - Fire Fireballs are now fired 50% faster, and move 50% faster. ($1,200) 3/x/x - Breath The dragon now breathes a constant stream of fire, similar to the Dragon's Breath upgrade for the [[Wizard Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)|'Wizard Monkey']]. ($3,000) 4/x/x - Tackle The dragon gains a flaming tackle attack, hence the upgrade name. The dragon tackles the nearest bloons while on fire, dealing five layers of damage and knocking them back as far as a 0/0/0 [[Naiad Monkey|'Naiad Monkey']]'s water bursts. Tackles for two seconds at 150% of its flight speed every nine seconds. Takes one second to charge up before tackling. In this time, it cannot attack. Each tackle has 25 pierce. ($5,000) 5/x/x - of the Blaze The fire of any x/3/x, x/4/x, and x/5/x Wizard Monkey's on the map does two layers of damage, their Walls of Fire last twice as long, and their ability cooldowns are halved. The dragon now creates clones that tackle bloons every two seconds instead of itself. The dragon now has an aura of fire that deals five layers of damage every second to all bloons that are in its hitbox, and the fire breath deals three layers of damage. ($50,000) x/1/x - Wings The dragon now flies 20% faster. ($400) x/2/x - Dragon The dragon now has a new targeting option that enables it to actively fly towards bloons and attack them. Also increases flight speed by 40%. ($700) x/3/x - Gusts The dragon creates such powerful winds with its wings that most, if not all bloons are blown back. 85% chance of blowback per wing flap, and each gust has 75 pierce. ($3,250) x/4/x - Rod Instead of breathing fire, the dragon now fires lightning bolts at bloons. These bolts have 100 pierce, deal 5x damage to MOAB-class bloons, and stun them for as long as a 4/0/0 'Bomb Shooter would normal bloons. Wing gusts also have 200 pierce. Ability: Channels electricity from the air to shock all bloons on screen. The ability's lightning deals three layers of damage (5x damage to MOAB-class bloons), while the standard lightning deals one layer of damage. ($7,000) x/5/x - of the Skies The tornados of any 3/x/x, 4/x/x, and 5/x/x Druid Monkey's on the map have double the pierce, and their lightning does two layers of damage (twenty to MOAB-class bloons). All bloons that come near the dragon are blown back, all MOAB-class bloons that come near the dragon are slowed down by 30%, the dragon's attack speed, pierce, and damage are doubled, and the ability shocks all bloons on screen once a second for ten seconds, while also halving their movement speed. ($45,000) x/x/1 - Vision The dragon can now see camo bloons. It can also see 10% further, which allows it to attack bloons that are further away. ($700) x/x/2 - Fire Fireballs can now pop purple bloons and apply a burn effect onto the bloons they hit. Bloons that are burnt take 1 layer of damage every 1.5 seconds, and the burn lasts for 6 seconds. ($900) x/x/3 - Hot It's Cold Blue fireballs now freeze bloons where they float for as long as a 0/0/0 'Ice Monkey instead of burning them. Well, the proper terminology would probably be floated. Blue fireballs still pop bloons, don't worry. ($2,000) x/x/4 - Aura Bloons that touch the dragon's hitbox are slowed down by 50% until 5 seconds after they leave the hitbox. ($6,500) x/x/5 - of the Frost Bloons that are frozen by x/x/3, x/x/4, or x/x/5 Ice Monkey'''s freeze all other bloons that they freeze. They also deal double the damage per hit, and their attacks have double the pierce. The dragon's polar aura becomes so strong that it freezes all bloons that touch it, the blue fireballs have the effect of a 4/2/0 '''Ice Monkey on Bloons, and the dragon summons giant icicles underneath all MOAB-class bloons in the radius of a 0/0/0 Super Monkey every 10 seconds that deal 100 damage and stun them for 2 seconds. ($40,000) Ability Dialogue Lightning Rod - Monkey: "Let's do this, Stormy!" Dragon: *screams* Master of the Skies - Monkey: "Together now, Stormy!" Dragon: *roars* Crosspathing Benefits * 4/2/x tackles the bloons it's pursuing * 2/4/x increases base attack damage to 2, and ability damage to 4 * x/4/2's lightning stuns bloons for as long as a 4/0/0 Bomb Shooter instead of burning them Trivia * This is easily one of my favorite conceptions that I have created, along with the [[Monkey Plumber|'Monkey Plumber']] and the [[Monkey Engineer (Bloons Tower Defense 7)|'Engineer Monkey']]. * The fifth tier upgrade names share a similar naming convention. ** The second and third tier upgrade names for the Druid Monkey also do this. * The 5/x/x's upgrade name could be seen as a reference to the description of the x/5/x Wizard Monkey in Bloons TD 6. ** However, this was merely a coincidence. * Through the ability dialogue, it is learned that the name of the x/4/x and x/5/x Dragon is Stormy. * To clarify the infobox's two ranges, it has unlimited range in the sense that it can pop bloons anywhere on the screen, but limited range in the sense that it has to be close to bloons in order to attack them. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:Conception Gallery